


Forgive

by Eleanorose123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dt17 Finale, FOWL, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mourning, Original Character - Freeform, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Domino learns a shocking truth.(Or- "What did Domino do during the finale plotline?")
Relationships: Steelbeak (Disney)/Original Character, Steelbeak/Dominic Domino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up to new readers! This fic contains spoilers for the finale of Ducktales 2017! Also is a story of my original character, Dominic Domino, to who you can find out more about on my tumblr blog here;  
> https://thefriendlyfour.tumblr.com/tagged/dominic-domino
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Things were coming together for FOWL. An end goal was in sight- they were near positive about it. Bradford seemed so confident in his plotting that he declared that the High Command agents of the organization would begin to relocate operations to the lost library for all future steps and out of the Funso’s underwater location.

While the old lab was comfortable and familiar to him, Domino was excited for this change, hoping for a chance to see the marvelous library for himself ever since he heard about it from Bradford in passing. So when Black Heron suggested the two visited the library privately to clean up her old lab, he jumped onto the opportunity.

“Oh this will be perfect. A vintage and classic villain lair.” Black Heron declared as they entered the dusty room. “Just think- everything we’ve been working on will FINALLY pay off in victory!” She wiped down some muck from the table. Curse all the dust and sand. 

“It’ll be nice to be finished after all this time.” Domino gave a small laugh. He brought his clipboard with him to document what was missing and what would need replacing with the tech from Funso’s. “What do you hope to do once McDuck is defeated and the world is rid of ‘adventuring menances’?” 

“Simple- keep working to conquer it.” Heron replied with her own laugh, no room for hesitation. “Bradford may want to only steal the world, but he can’t stop me from my schemes. What about you?”

“I think I’d like to get to properly date again once we win. I’ve been wanting to ask Steelbeak out properly…” He trailed off, knowing Black Heron wouldn’t care to hear about those sorts of things. “But we’ll see.” 

“You really care for that buffoon, don’t you?” Heron’s eyes narrowed, sparing a glance Domino’s way. “Remember, Domino, you had similar... _feelings_ towards Checkers in the past, and look how that turned out. You were an absolute mess, you couldn’t be of much help to me at all.”

“I’m aware.” He snapped. “You froze and preserved me in time for _decades_ because of it.”

“Only for our respective benefits. Things worked out for the _both_ of us.” Heron spoke in that sickly sweet tone of hers that she used whenever she tried to manipulate someone to see her way. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t get attached again. Don’t repeat history.”

“I mean, I suppose that’s true...but isn’t it worth the risk?” Domino sighed. “I know things went...tragic with Chuck...but that shouldn’t start me from trying love again. It’s not a villainous thing to do, I know, but isn’t connections between villains what FOWL is all about? That’s how you and Bradford met after all, even if he is still in denial about villainy in general. I know how close you were...maybe things will be better after the plan’s finished?”

“...perhaps.” Her tone was firm, pausing from writing as she thought something over. She sighed. “...Domino, my dear assistant. Could I ask you to do me a favor?”

He put down his clipboard. “Yes, of course.”

“Would you mind sorting out my belongings over there then?” She kept herself turned away as she waved a hand. 

Domino looked over to see what she was gesturing towards. Across the room, a capsule pod of sorts opened, a mist of cold air coming out of it as it did. It seemed...familiar....

Shock and absolute terror struck Domino as he realized what was happening. “NO-!”

His beak was shut tight by robotic claws and was swung into the open chamber. His reflexes were fast enough to bring his legs up and push against the door to keep it from closing with him inside. When Heron’s arm let go of his beak and retracted out of the chamber, she ran over to press her body against the door.

“Stop making this difficult! This is for your own good- I can’t have you distracted again with feelings for some _guy!_ ” She struggled to say. “B-besides! I’ll let you out _much_ sooner this time! We’ll have _won-!_ ”

“You’re doubtful!” Domino spat out, breathing heavily from his panic and using all of his force to try and escape. “You wouldn’t be doing this unless you truly believed you’d win! Heron- don’t _do_ this to me again! I can help you-!”

“This _is_ helping me, you fool!” Readjusting her mechanical arm, she managed to exact enough strength to seal the door. She quickly pressed the lock button on the screen underneath the window and started the freezing procedure. The machine began to roar to life. 

“HERON!” Domino pounded his fists against the window, rage clear on his face. “I’ll NEVER forgive you for this, do you hear me?! I-I-!”

His rage melted into fear as he felt his consciousness slip away. The last thing he saw as he passed out was Black Heron looking at him with a solemn expression.

* * *

Steelbeak was in too much of a panic to think about his next move. Maybe that was the problem- now he was thinking _much_ more than he usually did. All he knew was he was _clearly_ outmatched and had to run from the growing threat of the Duck family.

This wasn’t good, and every fighter’s instinct in him wanted him to stay just to see it through to the very end. But now that he used the Intelleray on himself, the logical side of avoiding capture won over him. Even if everyone else was taken, if he makes it out, FOWL survives.

He ran through the library, even when he knew no one was chasing him. Knocking over chairs from the break area, tossing crates behind him, Steelbeak tried to plan out his escape. Heron’s lab...she had a back exit. In case of emergency evacuations like this- _perfect_.

Steelbeak certainly had no problems taking the escape pod from her. It’s what she deserved for firing Domino after all.

The reminder of that announcement soured his mood even further as he rushed to open the lab doors. Of course she would go and take away one of the best parts of working with her. It had only been a few days since he last got to see the loon, but Steelbeak certainly missed his company. 

So imagine his absolute shock and surprise when he was wandering around the lab trying to find the escape route only to see Domino’s face from behind a frosted window.

“WOAH!” Steelbeak stumbled backwards from his surprise. Nestled away and hidden behind a curtain was the preservation chamber, with Domino still passed out in a state of stasis. His expression was sad, even asleep like this.

Once the panic faded, Steelbeak snapped himself out of it and went to the control panel. Buttons and functions that were once foreign to him seemed to be clear as day, undoing and disabling the locks so that the entire device could shut down. He gave a small sigh of relief as the whirring noise of the machine died down and began to open up. 

As much as he instinctively wanted to tear off the door and take the man into his arms, he remembered Domino’s touch aversion. Slipping off his white coat, Steelbeak came up with a loop around and manually pulled open the unlocked door.

Domino slumped forward, the frost quickly melting off of him as his body felt the warm air. Catching him with his coat rather than his arms, Steelbeak carefully moved him down to the ground. “Easy there, stripes…I’ve got you.”

“Ngh…” The loon made a pained sound as he moved sluggishly. Red eyes managed to open slowly before widening as he recalled what happened. “H-how long-?”

“Not long. You’ve only been out a few days.” Steelbeak quickly reassured, noting how Domino’s panic seemed to lessen upon hearing that. A loud explosion ran out in the distance, reminding him why he entered the lab in the first place. “We need to get out of here...can I touch you? I’ll carry you through the escape route.”

Domino just gave a small nod, feeling too exhausted to come up with more words. He allowed himself to be wrapped in Steelbeak’s coat and carried in his arms. Still feeling a bit chilly, he nestled his face against the man’s chest as he let his eyes close once more. 

Unlocking the concealed hatch on the laboratory wall, Steelbeak focused on simply getting the two of them out to safety. The tunnel was dark and full of bugs that made him thankful that Domino passed out before he could see them. But after a while, they were able to make it outside of the borders of the lost library and looked out at the vast desert.

The sun was blocked by dark clouds, but Steelbeak noticed how his shadow was elongated by a dramatic red light behind him. He looked up, seeing the device and the people up on the top of the library. They were too far, he couldn’t make anything out from where they were.

Keeping an eye on their surroundings, Steelbeak climbed up a nearby dune with a bit of difficulty. The Duck family wouldn’t be picking off people one by one- they didn’t have the guts for that sort of thing, especially when their focus is on bigger objectives. So he felt a bit of relief knowing that he and Domino could rely on quiet stealth to nab a copter out back to their escape. Even still, he needed to know the end results...from afar.

* * *

Domino stirred from his sleep hours after they left. He gave a shaky groan- his temperature was hot. Not unexpected since he was only recently thawed out. Before he could sit up and do something about it, he felt a cold damp cloth go over his forehead, causing him to sigh in relief.

“T-thank you…” He managed to say quietly, already knowing who would’ve done that for him. A glance over to his side confirmed it as he saw Steelbeak looking down at him with a worried smile. “Where…?”

“My place.” Steelbeak glanced away slightly. “I...didn’t know where you lived and everywhere else was compromised so…hey, stop moving, you’ll get a headache.”

Ignoring the warning, Domino sat up in bed, holding his head and keeping the towel pressed. “Too late for that…” Taking a few labored breaths, he sighed and looked at Steelbeak properly. “So...we lost, didn’t we?”

“Lost is an understatement. We’re completely out of the game now.” The rooster crossed his arms, teeth bared as he looked to the ground with a snarl. “Everything we worked for is _gone_ now. FOWL is in complete shambles.”

“Terrific to hear…I’m sure going to get an earful of that from...” Domino stopped, his expression darkening. “Heron...she locked me up again…”

The mention of the woman made Steelbeak’s expression shift, looking back up to Domino. “...you don’t have to-”

“Ugh, I don’t care if she fires me, but I’m going to give her a piece of my mind the next time I see her-!”

“Dominic, she’s gone. Black Heron’s _gone_.” He sighed. He wanted to tell Domino this when he was rested and well but the band aid needed to be pulled off. The man deserved that much. “I saw it happen. Bradford threw in his clones into the repurposed solego circuit machine you helped build. The one rewired to erase things from existence instead of sending to another dimension? Then he pushed her in afterwards. He killed her.”

For a while there was silence. Only distant sounds of cars passing by outside of the apartment. Domino just sat there, processing it all.

He’d been with FOWL since the start- he worked with Black Heron even before FOWL was made. He remembered the day he met Bradford and agreed to work with him and his goals, so long as he reported to Heron first. How...simple things were back then.

It wasn’t like he was a nostalgic fool, Domino knew how much the two had changed in the years he was gone. An almost innocent sense of banter the two once shared had turned into true hostility and intimidation. It was all so clear to him the day Bradford reprimanded her for continuing her work in secret.

But still...to go so far as to do _that_...to know that she was gone for good…

“I see.” Fighting the growing emotions, Domino clutched at the bedsheets. “S-so...instead of letting me stay and...and protect her she just tossed me aside and…” He swallowed hard.

Steelbeak really didn’t know what to say. He didn’t share the sense of mourning Domino did, despite working closely with Black Heron as well. He kept quiet, just watching as the loon breathed and blinked away tears.

“T-that’s typical…! She goes on about distracting emotions and just- does _this!_ ” He spat before letting out a shaky laugh. “A-and to think! I sacrificed _so_ much for her, and I don’t even get to say goodbye! There’s no body to bury! I-it’s even worse than with Chuck, at least I could give him a grave!”

Watching Domino viciously rub at his eyes and cough from the lump growing in his throat, Steelbeak offered him a glass of water from the nightstand. “Drink. You’re dehydrated, this will help.”

Still shaky and emotional, he looked at Steelbeak before taking the glass. “Why are you talking like this…? You had n-no idea what the solego machine did when I first told you…”

Steelbeak managed a small smile at that, miming a weapon with his fingers and pointed to himself with it. “Used the Intelleray to help me out with the fight...though it broke, and I’ll admit, the effects are fading. Pretty sure I’ll be back to my usual self by tomorrow...”

Domino looked at the man’s expression as he said that, the disappointed tone those words held. Collecting his emotions and downing the water, he shifted over on the bed and without warning wrapped his arms around his friend. “I _like_ your usual self…I like it _a lot_ actually...”

He stilled in place, letting the hidden meaning behind those words sink in more before gently returning the hug. Steelbeak could feel the heat of Domino’s ill body, so even though he wanted to stay like that a while longer, he pulled back enough to let him lie down. “You should be resting...I don’t know what we’re going to do next, but we’re not doing anything until you’re all better.”

Looking at him with a small smile, Domino sniffed and nodded. “Alright…”

Steelbeak returned the smile, getting up from his seat with the intention of letting the man sleep more. Before he could go too far however, he felt Domino grab his sleeve and looked over to him. “You need anything…?”

“...I don’t want to leave you.” Domino quietly admitted. “Whatever happens to us...if we rebuild FOWL or leave to start fresh...I don’t want to do it alone. Please...can I work for you at least?”

The offer made Steelbeak’s eyes widen. “Work _for-?_ Dom, are you kiddin’ me?” He turned completely, going on his knees next to the bed to look at him directly on his eye level. “What makes you think you’d be anything less than my equal? If we do anything together, we’ll do it as partners, no more assistant work for you. You’ve always had the drive and skills to be a great agent...and I’d be more than honored to work _with_ you.”

Hearing such honest words with no trace of hesitation made Domino’s heart race. His cheeks burned, but it wasn’t noticeable thanks to his fever. He smiled warmly to Steelbeak. “I’d like that...thank you.”

Seeing his expression soften like that made Steelbeak relax more. “Course. I’m not stupid, I wouldn’t pass up a chance to be with you after all.”

“Course.” Domino laughed. Ah, there was the endless joy and amusement he got being in Steelbeak’s presence. It comforted him like no other. “I am seriously so grateful to have met you.”

“Hey hey, none of that. That’s the fever talking, you _really_ need to rest now.” Shaking his head and trying to hide the small blush on his own face, Steelbeak made his way out of the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. “I’ll check back in a few hours. Call out if you need me in the meantime, partner.”

“Alright…” 

Domino watched as the door closed before settling back down to rest. He reapplied the lukewarm cloth to his head as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax. 

When he closed his eyes he could see Black Heron staring at him before he froze. The last memory he had of her. Domino was uncertain he’d ever truly understand why she did what she did, but all he could do now was move forward.

He would revisit her island base. Plant some of the flowers he knew she liked and pick some of the berry bushes to grow more of them when he finds himself a new home. She was the last bit of family he had, and even if Domino still held resentment towards her actions, he’d honor her memory.

At least he had a partner to help him conquer the world with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This series was a blast to watch through, and I had to write a small fic for Domino mourning the loss of his boss. New adventures can only come for these FOWL partners though!


End file.
